


Chance Meetings

by Emily_the_Almighty



Series: Emo Beach Kravitz [1]
Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Day At The Beach, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Modern AU, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-08
Updated: 2018-05-08
Packaged: 2019-05-04 05:00:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14585511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emily_the_Almighty/pseuds/Emily_the_Almighty
Summary: A giftfic for a friend! The prompt was:“hey i just met you, and this is crazy, but i get sunburned really easily so can you please help me put sunscreen on my back?” auTaako meets a handsome stranger





	Chance Meetings

**Author's Note:**

> This was a gift for Mango! I'd link her stuff but I'm on mobile and dumb. But read her stuff!!! It's so good yall like omg.

“Lulu, do you see who I see?” Taako was tipping his stylish sunglasses down and eyeing the coastline. The beach was loud and bright, with children running amok and other standard beach goers relaxing in the hot sun.

 

Lup had sent Barry ahead to start setting up their designated area, like putting up the umbrella and laying out towels. He was dressed in a pair of booty jorts and a cowboy hat, he wasn't hard to miss.

 

But, what Taako also noticed, was  _ who  _ Barold had set up shop beside. 

 

From this distance, Taako couldn't get the best view of him, but his skin was dark and his dreads were long. Those were already green flags in his book.

 

“Yeah, nerdazoid over there set up a little too far from the water.” Her grin was fond and showed off the adorable gap in her teeth(which Taako shared but he didn't believe it was as cute on him, but don't tell Lup that).

 

Taako rolled his eyes, but let his gaze drift over to his brother-in-law. He looked ridiculous. But Lup was also pretty ridiculous and they were a good match. They made their way down the sand, weaving through other patrons and the occasional sand castle. Their sandals clapped with each step and the wind was blowing lazily through their hair.

 

When they reached Barry, he was just about done. He was making sure the cooler was settled on the corner of a towel while being simultaneously under the shade. They were probably twenty feet or so from the shore. A bit farther than normal, but still rather close.

 

“Lookin’ good, Bear,” Lup was grinning as she set her second towel down. He startled from where he was focusing. “Lookin’  _ real _ good.” she practically purred. Taako faked a gag.

 

“Oh my God, can you not. I'm literally right here, Lulu.” Taako curled his lip as he settled down himself. He sat delicately on the main towel, crossing his legs and slipping off his shoes.

 

Lup just laughed and reached down to muss his hair a bit. He swatted her hand away, smoothing away the flyaways she caused.

 

“You know you look good too, hon.” Barry stood up and he eyed his wife appreciatively. And she did look good, with her own short shorts and a bikini top in lieu of a real top. Her long hair was pulled up in a simple ponytail and it waved gently as she moved.

 

“You two are the actual worst.” And the couple laughed at his huffing. He pulled out his phone and scrolled through one of his social medias while they finished setting up. Every now and then his eyes would slip over to the man he noticed before. 

 

He was handsome, that much was obvious. His dread were pulled back in a loose ponytail at the back of his neck, and his sunglasses were perched on the tip of a strong nose. He was reading a book, of all things. Pretty far in it too, if Taako was looking at it correctly. It's a shame all of that gorgeous dark skin was hidden under a loose t-shirt(who even listened to The Raven Queen anymore? This wasn't high school) and a pair of swim trunks. Though it didn't look like he had any intentions of leaving his nice chair.

 

“Taaks, we're heading out to the water, okay?” Lup was snapping her fingers in his face. He suppressed the startled yelp that was on the tip of his tongue, but he fumbled his phone a little. 

 

“Yeah, sure. Enjoy frolicking in the giant body of fish piss. Taako’s good up here.” He tilted his head back and his braid fell over his shoulder. She rolled her eyes at him, but nonetheless they went on their way. Barry left his hat on top of the cooler(and his phone was underneath it), and he followed after Lup as she races towards the water. 

 

Taako shifted so he was out of the shade of the main umbrella, and he shed his wide-brimmed hat and sunglasses. Time to work on his tan, because it was hell to actually maintain. Just as he was laying down he was struck with a realization. 

 

He forgot to have Lup slather him in sunscreen. He was gonna  _ burn _ if he doesn't get some on soon. There were a few options here: go and get one of the lovebirds, wait for the lovebirds to get back and miss out on primo tanning time, or get some third party assistance. 

 

As soon as the thought entered his head he looked back at Hot Guy. He could do this. 

 

“Hey thug!” Taako called, and he watched the man startle slightly. He looked up from his book and glanced over, his finger pointing up at himself and giving a questioning look. “Yeah, you. I got a proposition for ya.” 

 

He looked wary, and Taako rolled his eyes. 

 

“My lovely sister forgot to put sunscreen on me, and I can't reach my back. So my offer for you is; can you do it for me? And in return, you get to talk to me, you know, Taako from Twitter?” He put on his best flirty grin, and could see the gears working in the handsome stranger’s head.

 

“I, uhh. I've literally never heard of you. But I'm willing to help, regardless. Getting burnt sucks.” Taako’s grin dropped in disbelief. Seriously?

 

But, handsome stranger placed a bookmark in his book and set it on his towel before standing up and stretching. He didn't notice before, but damn he's  _ tall. _ He came over and kneeled beside Taako, fiddling his hands nervously. 

 

“Got a name, handsome?” Taako reveled in flustered look the other got. He reached over and dug the sunscreen out of Lup’s bag while waiting for an answer.

 

“It's, uh. Kravitz. My name.” Okay, he's definitely cute in mannerisms, too. That whole shy thing is surprisingly, right up his alley.

 

“Kravitz. Nice name.” He handed Kravitz the bottle and rolled onto his stomach. “So, you've really never heard of me?”

 

He could hear the cap pop, and there was some hesitance before there was sweet relief across his shoulder blades.

 

“No? Should I have?” Taako almost wants to whip out his phone and give Kravitz the executive tour of his social media empire. Almost. 

 

“I mean, yeah. I'm kind of a big deal? I'm kinda surprised I haven't attracted more attention yet, but it's nice to not have to worry about the vultures.” Kravitz is working magic across his back and honestly? It feels amazing. But it wasn't long until he was done, and Taako shifted and sat up.

 

“I guess I'll have to look you up sometime, considering you're some kind of celebrity.” The color in Kravitz’s cheeks wasn't just from the sun. And Taako channeled every bit of his ‘celebrity’ persona into his next proposition.

 

“How about I give you my number and I give you the Personal Taako Experience? It's a once in a lifetime opportunity.” He was nervous, why was he nervous?  _ He's Taako. _

 

“I'd like that,” He stammered a little and gosh, it was cute. Kravitz went back to his chair and grabbed his phone from the bag he had stashed next to it. Then he handed it to Taako after unlocking it.

 

Taako held back the snicker at his wallpaper, it was a selfie with the Raven Queen herself, and it looked to be from within the last year. But he kept on mission, and quickly added his contact info in and sent a text so he could save the number on his own phone.

 

He would've added more to the conversation, but suddenly he heard yelling coming from the direction of the water. Lup was yelling for him and running around the shallow water with Barry on her tail.

 

He sighed, long and exaggerated. “Duty calls, Krav. I'll see you later.” He gave the guy a weary thumbs up before standing and stalking his way to the water. Kravitz nodded and waved, a slight smile on his lips.

 

This was gonna be an interesting new chapter for them.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are very much appreciated! Yell at me on tumblr, where I'm under the same name.


End file.
